What Started It All
by parachutes and such
Summary: James finds something a bit surprising about Logan. When Logan comes home and it's just the two of them in the apartment, James can't help but tease the smart boy about it. Prequel chapter to Friends With Benefits. Contains Jagan smut. R&R!


_I know I didn't make it on time, but I couldn't get to work on this sooner, so I apologize. Anyways, HAPPY 22__nd__ BIRTHDAY, LOGAN HENDERSON! (even if I am a day, well a few hours, late)_

_This is my first attempt at smut, hope it's okay :) Oh, and this is how I'll do Author's Notes now. The other story's A/N's will stay bold, but I like this better._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush._

* * *

><p>The heavy wooden door opens, only to reveal James with slumped shoulders in a heavy leather jacket and an even heavier facial expression. He has come home from another one of his random dates, wherein he meets a girl that he thinks meets his standards, uses his irresistible charm to slay them into agreeing to go on a date with him, and then regrets ever going on the date in the first place. The reasons for his failed dates are becoming too repetitive – either the girl turns out really, for a lack of a better word, unintelligent, or excruciatingly dull, or, the worst yet, completely moronic over the fact that she's dating "the hottest member of Big Time Rush." It's not that he doesn't appreciate the compliment behind such a statement; it's just hard to have a decent conversation with a girl when she's too hyped up "being in his presence" and all the words he says comes in one ear and just shoots out the other.<p>

James lets his body fall onto the bright orange couch of the living room, arms and legs hanging from the edges as his face hits the soft material. James simply doesn't understand why all his dates have been going wrong as of late. It has been over who knows how long since James found himself thoroughly invested during a date; on his dates now he just lets his mind wonder to thoughts of hockey or what he can do with the boys the following weekend or how delicious that cupcake on the dessert stand looks instead of paying attention to his date in front of him, who is either busy rambling or enveloped in too deep of a silence that James starts to forget he is even on a date.

In a few moments, James realizes the apartment sounds quiet. A bit too quiet. He pushes his top half off of the orange couch and surveys his surroundings, seeing that not a single thing in sight is moving.

"Hello?" he shouts. Nothing. Not a single bedroom door opens nor does he hear a reply back.

The house is in complete silence, and James is in fact, alone. James raises an eyebrow to himself. He has never had the apartment to himself. The four boys, at one point, had the apartment to themselves and threw a small "get together", a non-party with a select group of guests, that is until Carlos invites a guy named "Al Contacts" only to find out it meant he invited every single name he had saved onto his phone. Mr. Bitters, with a sense of smell that makes bloodhounds bow their heads in shame, was out for blood, specifically the blood that ran through the veins of a certain boy band. James and Carlos had no choice but to move the party to the Palm Woods pool. Through some clever ruse constructed by none other than Kendall, not to mention Jo as well, James and Carlos threw one of the best parties of any teenager's life, and they maintained their names as the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood.

But now, James rules over the entire apartment, not a soul to tell him what he can or cannot do. He could choose to cook a nice dinner for himself, considering he had not eaten much at his date, but he does not want to burn the entire Palm Woods to the ground, so he sidesteps the idea. He could choose to hold a concert where he is the main star, spotlight on him, wearing nothing but his underwear, but his friends, Mrs. Knight, and Katie could easily walk in at any given moment, and if they witness James singing at the top of his lungs in his plaid boxers, they would never let him live that moment down. James settles on watching some good-old fashioned television while he is still on the couch, only to find that the thousands of channels available provided not a single program he wants to watch.

"You gotta be kidding me." James instantly presses the power button on the remote as soon as he reaches the final channel and finds a show on the interactions between two stag beetles, sending a chill down his spine.

He lifts his body off of the couch, leaving an imprint of his large frame etched onto the orange padding. He glances at the foosball table, considering it to be a fun pastime, but being alone at the moment, he just averts his gaze. It lands on Logan's laptop, resting on the kitchen counter. James figures, what the hell, Logan isn't here, and it is not technically his own laptop, so James takes a seat in front of the piece of technology and opens its cover.

With a quick press of the power button, the screen lights up from its hibernation state and reveals sets of Logan's documents that he had been working on or reading during the day. James isn't surprised when he finds himself faced with a bunch of online medical journals and articles, the white pages shedding a bright light onto his face. James doesn't understand how Logan could be so enticed by all of this. He never understood why Logan desperately wants to become a doctor. Sure, he is putting off medical school for now, being a member of Big Time Rush and all, but Logan lets everyone know that as soon as their fame draws to a close, Logan will find himself in front of the doors of a prestigious college where he can pursue his true dream. The thought of Big Time Rush drawing to a close sends James in a qualm, and completely disregards the idea as soon as he considered it.

James takes the liberty of closing all of Logan's documents, saving all of the smart boy's work or bookmarking the pages to make sure Logan doesn't kill him later on – not that Logan had the strength to do that – James just despises Logan's rants every time he does the smart boy wrong. James recalls the time the two of them bought a five hundred dollar pair of Buster Clyde Sneakers to sell at a significantly higher price. James could not resist leaving the sneakers be and insisted that he be seen wearing the fashionable pair of footwear. As James made his stroll out the Palm Woods, just barely at the pool, James managed to scratch the overpriced sneakers, causing him to give a high-pitched scream that only girls normally could pull off. When he got back to the apartment, face slightly guilt-ridden, Logan instantly knew that James had ruined the shoes. James will always remember Logan's "What did you do?" phrase as the smart boy made one of the scariest faces James has ever seen.

As he bookmarks the final webpage, James opens a new tab to check his email with. As he types in the first letter of the site, a long list of Logan's past browsing history presents itself. James sees it is once again filled with sites of medical journals and shakes his head in disbelief. But James notices there are some websites that do not contain a medical journal; some don't contain anything about medicine at all.

James grins as an idea pops into his head, an imaginary hovering light bulb above him suddenly radiating light. Out of the three of his fellow band members, James feels as though he knows the least about Logan. He knows Carlos the best, seeing as they are best friends and all. In the case of Kendall, well everyone knows about him. Kendall is not a very furtive person – everyone knew of his likes and dislikes, his passions and his pet peeves. It is due to his approachable and friendly demeanor that everyone takes a liking to Kendall and becomes suddenly interested in what his interests are. And Kendall just basks in the limelight, never admitting however how much he loves the attention.

With Logan, James can actually enumerate everything he knows about the smart boy. He knows of Logan's aspiration of being a doctor; he knows the boy can back flip (seeing as Logan taught James how to do one); he knows that he is at the top of their class; he knows that Logan can cook a mean pasta, and that's pretty much it, well aside from the whole fiasco with Camille, Logan's so-called 'on again off again' romance.

James scrolls down the list of websites Logan has recently been on. It doesn't surprise James that Twitter is on there, seeing how all four of them have Twitter's and no other social networking accounts. Youtube is there; some weird site that says Algebra is on there; a news article from LA Times is there; after a good few seconds of scrolling, James comes to a stop.

He catches it with the corner of his eye, almost passing it, but scrolling instantly back up to make sure he read the web address correctly. James could not believe his eyes. The website's name contains three x's followed by the word 'watch'. Adjacent to the website's name is some gray text that says _free porn videos_. James's jaw drops significantly, stretching his masseter muscle down.

Logan, the innocent-looking doctor-to-be, has browsed through a pornographic website. James could not decide whether to burst out laughing or call his nerdy friend or instantly close the internet window. He eventually decides on the former of the three, as a series of "ha's!" escapes his very lips.

As he continues his hearty laughter, James hears the doorknob being shaken from the outside. He ceases his laughing and closes the internet window as well as the laptop cover, instantly putting the electronic device back to its hibernation state it was previously in.

He hears the shuffling of keys from the other side, and James rushes back and takes a spot on the couch, quickly reaching for the remote and pointing it to the TV, then clicking the power button.

As the television turns on, the door opens, and in comes Logan, the central character to James's source of entertainment over the past few seconds.

Logan notices the tall brunette on the couch once he enters the apartment.

"Oh hey James, you're back!"

With his best nonchalant voice, James says, "hey, Logan."

"The guys and I headed out to go bowling. Mrs. Knight said she accidentally left the snacks here. We thought you were going to come back late but since you're here, do you want to come?"

James knows he is immature for thinking so, but the way Logan said 'come' made him bite his lip to try and stifle his laughter. A half laugh ends up escaping James, which Logan quickly takes notice of.

"What?"

James refuses to talk, knowing that when he does, his insides would burst from all the laughs he is holding in.

Logan approaches the orange couch to where the pretty boy sat with a questioning look on his face. "Seriously what is it?" Logan tries to obstruct James's view of the television – that way, James has to react somehow.

James has a full smile on now, the laughter begging to escape. "It's nothing."

Logan keeps his questioning look, but takes a few steps back, giving James back a full view of the flat screen on the wall. "So what are you watching?"

"Oh I've just been flipping through channels." James catches yet another idea, this time a bit more devious. "I was watching something about X-rays, then this commercial about eXtra gum pops up, so I switched it. Then I started watching something about the X-games." The half laugh that had escaped James is now coming out as chuckles.

Logan raises his left eyebrow higher, "What are you getting at…"

"Nothing, I'm just saying I've been _watch_ing things that has the letter X. You know…" and James reaches his limit, and he bursts out laughing.

Logan remains in a state of confusion, until his eyes start to grow wide when he put the pieces together. "You looked through my browsing history!"

James does not stop guffawing on the orange couch.

"I can't believe you invaded my privacy like that!" Logan's cheeks start to taint a deep red.

James tries to compose himself. "Hey, that laptop's not exclusively yours you know!" James says then continues giggling.

"But you never even use the computer! Why did you…How could you…" Logan's blush is a full red now and James's laughter starts to subside.

"Oh don't worry Logie. I won't tell anyone," James gives Logan a wink. The pretty boy then stands up from the couch and walks towards his overwhelmingly embarrassed friend. "So, did you jack off to these vids?"

"James!" Logan stares at him with full blown eyes, incredulous that James would even say such a thing. If possible, Logan is redder than before.

"What? It's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"But you know, that stuff is… is…personal!"

"Oh come on. I do it all the time!"

Logan is taken aback with James's statement, in disbelief that the taller boy would impart such information. "You…you do?"

"Well it's not like I'm having sex all the time, you know? How am I supposed to when I share an apartment with my three best friends and two girls, let alone share a bedroom with someone? Sometimes you just got to let off some steam."

Logan looks off to the side, unable to look James in the eye anymore. _Is he hearing all this correctly? Why is James telling him all this?_

James chuckles to his friend who is now ignoring him. "Logan…" James grabs the shorter boy's wrist, causing Logan to turn back to James, chocolate eyes meeting hazel.

A new feeling surges over James. The eyes that just give friendly stares to Logan now turned into lusty ones as he views the figure before him. He does not know what has taken over him, but before he could think it through, he tilts his head a tad to the left and leans forward, planting a hungry kiss on Logan's inviting lips. James's heart starts to beat incredibly fast as the kiss progresses, but he soon starts to calm down as he feels Logan kiss back, both their lips melting into each other's.

Logan gives a gentle push to James's shoulder, effectively breaking the kiss. But their eyes remain lost in each other's.

"Um…" James gulps.

James gets caught in a surprise when Logan suddenly surges forward, making their lips meet once more. James kisses back with no hesitation and could not help but to be stunned when Logan parts his lips and allows James's tongue to meet his. Their tongues start to compete for dominance, but Logan does not give much of a fight as he let James take over, allowing the pretty boy's tongue to explore the crevices of his mouth.

James takes his free hand and lets it travel up Logan's back, causing the shorter boy to squirm. His palm lands on the nape of Logan's neck, and James wraps his fingers around Logan's it. He pushes forward, deepening the kiss they are still sharing. A gentle moan escapes Logan.

James takes his hand off of Logan's wrist and places it on the shorter brunette's side. James notices that Logan has quite a small frame as compared to his, but he finds it strangely hot. He lets his hand slide up and down Logan's side, and then it moves to the front of the boy's pants, sliding more inward until…

Logan gasps when he feels a hand lightly caressing his member, rubbing it up and down ever so teasingly. He gazes into James's eyes, and sees that they are full of nothing but desire, and then their lips are back together, Logan moaning louder than he previously did.

This time James breaks off the contact, but continues to rub Logan, a full erection starting to form under the denim of Logan's jeans. James stares at Logan then licks his lips, and Logan knows where James is going with this, and simply nods at the taller boy. James takes a knee, his face lining up with Logan's belt buckle. His hands slide down Logan's front until his fingers are on the metal of the belt, taking little time before starting to unbuckle it. James easily takes care of the belt, hastily moving on to the button and then pulling down on the zipper until the gray cloth of Logan's boxer briefs become exposed.

He palms Logan's erection once more and looks up, only to see Logan's eyes are now hooded and filled with lust, much like James's own. James grabs at the garter of the boxers and pulls it down, releasing Logan. James stares at the erection before he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the tip. Logan gives a louder gasp then bites his lip. James has no prior experience in this, but knows enough about sex to know what to do to give a man pleasure. James starts to move his head forward, taking in more of Logan, and Logan couldn't help but throw his head back from the pleasure. James is now moving his head forward and back, taking in a bit more of Logan each time. It isn't long before Logan shouts James's name and releases into the pretty boy's mouth. James coughs as the warm fluid fills his mouth, some escaping it and falling to the floor. James's mouth slides off of Logan's now limp member, and stands back up. Logan starts to cover himself back up, zipping his fly back up and redoing his belt.

"I'll get that…um, cleaned up." James turns to head for the kitchen for a roll of paper towels, but is stopped with a firm hold on his wrist. He turns back to Logan, whose head is down. Logan takes his other hand and wraps it around James's free wrist. He tries to maneuver the taller boy to the edge of the couch before pushing him down, James landing somewhat roughly on the orange padding.

James is surprised with Logan's course of action. He could not believe his ears with Logan's following words. "My turn."

Logan goes on his knees like James did and fumbles with the metal of James's belt. James could tell Logan is nervous, but he did not want the boy to stop. Logan is finally successful with the belt and proceeds to undo the button. Logan takes the slider in the grit of his teeth and slides it down the zipper. James could not believe how incredibly hot that was just now. Instead of palming James, Logan uses his mouth and wraps his lips around James's throbbing member through the cloth of James's boxers. Logan takes his hands and grabs James's jeans, pushing them down until it went past the taller boy's knees. Logan then grabs at the elastic of the boxers, and pushes the underwear down to the knees as well. Logan's eyes grow wide again at the sight of James's erection. It is undeniably large as well as thick, but Logan only takes a few seconds until he engulfs James in his mouth. James is taken by surprise, seeing this whole new side of Logan. James then lets out his own heavy gasp as Logan manages to take almost James's entirely in his mouth. James knows he didn't have experience, and it showed, but Logan looks like he has been doing this for years. James takes his hand and takes a fistful of Logan's raven-colored locks, then pushes Logan's head down more until he feels Logan's nose pressed up against his groin. Much to James's amazement, Logan doesn't choke as he is able to take all of James. James starts bobbing Logan's head up and down and he starts to arch his back, knowing he could not contain it any longer. When Logan takes him fully again, James reaches his climax, releasing a generous amount into Logan's lustful mouth. Logan swallows what James gave him and licks his lips.

James's breathing is heavy and labored, and he feels as though he is another world. Logan wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, incredulous of what he and James just did. James stands up from the couch and finds himself weak in the knees.

"Well that was um…" James starts as he zips his fly back up.

"…Interesting." Logan finishes.

"Yeah, interesting."

Logan feels a vibration in his left pant pocket and takes his cell phone out, completely forgetting that he had left it there. Kendall has texted him.

"Um, Kendall and Carlos are wondering where I am… I think I should go now. So um… do you feel like bowling or not?"

"I think I'll stay."

"Okay then. I best be going now." Logan is still blushing, and acting all awkward.

James starts to chuckle again. Before Logan could exit the door, James calls out from the background, "uh, Logan?"

Logan turns around and looks at James.

"The snacks?"

"What?"

"The snacks you came back for!"

"Oh right the snacks!" Logan rushes back in to the kitchen where he picks up a brown paper bag filled with food. He heads back to the door and takes one final look at James. "I'm gonna go," pointing to the hallway with a stiff hand and a flushed face. _Adorable._

And with that Logan leaves, slamming the door in the process. Once again, James has the apartment to himself. He lets himself plop down onto the couch a final time and sinks into it. _Damn, that was hot._

* * *

><p><em>I don't consider this fully smut since there wasn't any %^&amp;*ing involved. But that will come when I start the full story. Happy 22<em>_nd__ birthday again, Logan! Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Please leave a review!_


End file.
